


Stars are beautiful just like you

by Broken leg (Enotopauk)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Broken%20leg
Summary: Они заснули лишь под утро, находясь в объятиях друг друга.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 4





	Stars are beautiful just like you

— Майки, если ты не спустишься в ближайшие пять минут, я скажу родителям, что ты решил добираться до загородного дома самостоятельно и мы можем тебя не ждать! — послышался откуда-то снизу голос старшего брата.  
— Ещё пара минут, Джерард! — отозвался младший, запихивая за раз с десяток футболок в свой чемодан.  
— Майкл!  
— Иду я! — крикнул он, закрывая свой багаж и сразу выходя из комнаты.  
— А я-то думал девчонки медленно собираются, — бросил Джерард, увидев брата, который уже спускался с лестницы, волоча за собой тяжёлый чемодан.  
— А я думал, что ты останешься дома и не будешь донимать меня хотя бы месяц, — ответил Майки. — Серьёзно, какого чёрта ты едешь? Разве ты не хотел остаться с Фрэнком в городе?  
— Хотел, но у наших родителей другие планы и они тащат меня на этот семейный отдых против моего желания, — сказал Джерард, забирая у младшего брата багаж, который тот бы ещё час нёс до машины. — Ничего не забыл? — спросил Уэй-старший, выйдя из дома.  
— Неа.  
— Вот и отлично. — Он повернул ключ в замочной скважине, и братья направились в сторону машины, где их уже ждали родители.

* * *

Спустя пару часов они уже были на месте.  
Всю дорогу Майки слушал музыку в своих наушниках, пока Джерард пытался рисовать в скетчбуке, что в машине у него выходило не очень-то аккуратно. Майк не сомневался, что брат изображает на бумаге либо очередного персонажа для своих комиксов, либо своего любимого Айеро. Вообще Уэй-младший был рад за старшего брата, но его слегка раздражало что Джерард почти перестал обращать на него внимание, у него ведь теперь есть Фрэнк.

— Ты чего вещи не разбираешь? — проходя мимо комнаты художника, спросил Майки.  
— М-м… Я здесь не задержусь, — отвечал Джерард, беззаботно закинув ноги на рабочий стол.  
— Джи, нам тут ещё месяца два торчать.  
— Кому как.  
— Не понял. Ты что сбежать собираешься? — Ответом ему стала улыбка. — Придурок.  
— Родителям ни слова! — бросил он уже уходящему Майку.

* * *

Майки брёл по улице, слушая музыку и пиная мелкие камушки, попадавшиеся ему по пути. А пути куда? В общем-то в никуда. Он просто не хотел сидеть дома. Он просто хотел побыть в одиночестве, чтобы родители не донимали и брат перед глазами не маячил, особенно когда выяснилось что Джерард тут надолго не задержится. Он… он в кого-то врезался.  
— Ау! — врезался и упал.  
— Ой! — этот кто-то тоже упал.  
— Чёрт… — Майки больно? Ну да. Вам ведь тоже не очень-то приятно когда вы в кого-то врезаетесь и потому падаете на асфальт. Майки вытащил наушники. — Прости… — Он поднял взгляд. Перед ним был парень, чья шевелюра напоминала облако. Он был примерно такого же возраста, что и Майки, может чуть старше. А ещё он ни капельки не выглядел разозлённым из-за того что в него врезались, как это бывает в некоторых случаях. — Прости… Кажется, я слишком погрузился в свои мысли…  
— Ничего страшного. — Парень встал с дороги. Он протянул руку, помогая Майки подняться. — Я Рэй.  
— Майки.  
— Не видел тебя тут раньше, — произнёс парень-облако, отряхиваясь от пыли.  
— Я иногда приезжаю сюда на лето с семьёй. Ты тут живёшь?  
— Типа того.  
— Типа того?  
— Приезжаю сюда с родителями каждые выходные. Ну, и на все каникулы. Надолго тут?  
— Пара месяцев, потом обратно в Кирни.  
— Так ты из Кирни?  
— Да, а что?  
— Да так, просто… Я тоже оттуда.

Так слово за словом и Рэй уже провожает Майки до дома.  
— Встретимся завтра? — спросил Рэй, когда парни уже подошли к дому Уэев.  
— А где?  
— Я могу зайти за тобой. Я знаю тут одно тихое местечко, могу поиграть тебе на гитаре.  
Майки улыбнулся и произнёс:  
— Я буду готов к десяти.  
— Отлично, — Рэй улыбнулся в ответ Майку.  
Так они разошлись.

<center>***</center>

Только Майки закончил собираться и вышел на улицу, как он увидел кудрявую голову Рэя.  
— Привет, — заметив Уэя, парень широко улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — уголки губ Майка невольно приподнялись, он просто не мог не ответить на эту улыбку. А ещё Уэй-младший заметил за спиной парня чехол для гитары. — Так что это за тихое место? — вспомнив что Рэй хотел куда-то его сводить, спросил Майки.  
— Оно в лесу.  
— Оригинально, ничего не скажешь, — буркнул он.  
— Ой, да брось, Майки. — Парень-облако взял Уэя за руку и повёл в сторону того самого места.

* * *

Они несколько минут шли по лесу, пока гитарист не остановился на расчищенном участке зелёного леса. Вокруг было огромное количество деревьев, что не удивительно, это же лес. Деревья стояли не ровным кругом, из-за чего свет летнего солнца почти беспрепятственно мог освещать эту площадку. Рэй уже сел на длинное поваленное бревно и начал настраивать гитару. Теперь это место напоминало Майки сцену, на которой готовился выступать этот парень.  
— Что тебе сыграть? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Хм… — Уэй задумался. — Знаешь carry on my wayward son группы Kansas? — Рэй кивнул. — Сможешь её сыграть?  
Гитарист начал играть песню, тихо напевая её слова, а Майки внимательно его слушал. Уэй сам не заметил когда стал подпевать, возможно не попадая в ноты и скорее мурлыкая себе под нос. Когда Рэй закончил, он просто смотрел на Майка, а потом внезапно произнёс:  
— Ты милый.  
— Спасибо… наверное… — парень залился румянцем. Ему ещё никогда практически незнакомый человек не говорил что он милый, тем более не смотрел на него с такой… любовью? Майки не знал как описать это.  
— Хочешь научу тебя играть эту песню? — разбавляя уже ставшую неловкой тишину, спросил Рэй.  
— Если тебе не сложно, — согласился Майки. Уэй сел совсем близко к парню и теперь тот объяснял ему, как ставить аккорды и какой у этой песни бой, объяснял как её играть.

* * *

Домой они возвращались почти на закате. Рэй снова вызвался проводить Майки до дома.  
— До встречи, — произнёс гитарист, отпуская руку Уэя-младшего и разворачиваясь.  
— До встречи, — эхом отозвался Майк.  
Не успели они разойтись, как дверь дома распахнулась и оттуда выскочил Уэй-старший.  
— Торо? — удивился он, заметив парня-облако.  
— Привет, Джи.  
— Вы знакомы? — спросил Майки.  
— Да, мы бывшие одноклассники, — ответил брат, подходя ближе к парням. — А вы как познакомились?  
— Ну… — начал Майки, — я… вроде как… в него врезался…  
— Миленько, — усмехнулся Джерард.  
— А ты куда собрался? — заметив рюкзак за спиной Уэя-старшего, спросил младший.  
— На разведку, — ответил брат. — Я же сказал, что надолго здесь не задержусь.  
— И что, прямо сейчас в город?  
— Нет. Сейчас я просто осматриваюсь вокруг. — И он пошёл куда-то «на разведку».  
— Удачи тебе, Ромео! — крикнул ему в след брат.

— Так значит вы знакомы? — спросил Майки, когда Джи скрылся в закате.  
— А ты попробуй забыть этого красноволосого художника.

* * *

Прошёл почти месяц со знакомства Майки и Рэя, они стали проводить вместе всё больше времени. А Джерард стал задавать всё больше вопросов по поводу их отношений.  
— Давай сходим в мини-поход, — предложил Торо, когда они сидели на берегу озера, запуская «блинчики».  
— Поход? — не понял Уэй.  
— Всего одна ночь. — смотря куда-то вдаль продолжил Рэй. — Что скажешь?  
— Мы будем жарить маршмеллоу?  
— Да.  
— А страшные истории рассказывать?  
— Если ты того захочешь.  
— А на гитаре играть будем? — с каждым новым вопросом глаза Майки загорались всё ярче.  
— Конечно.  
— В таком случае, я поддаюсь соблазну пойти с тобой в поход.  
Парень широко улыбнулся Майки, а когда они уходили с озера он попросил собрать вещи для похода, так как они пойдут туда именно сегодня.

— Так значит эту ночь ты проведёшь в лесу вместе с Торо, — подвёл итог Джерард, услышав новость от брата, который носился по комнате и искал фонарик.  
— Ну да… А что? — взглянул Майки на собеседника.   
— Можешь меня перед родителями прикрыть? Скажи им что я с вами иду.  
— А на самом деле ты отправишься к Фрэнку, да? — сложив руки на груди, задал вопрос Уэй-младший.

— В точку.  
— Почему сам не скажешь что с нами идёшь?  
— Тебе они охотнее поверят, чем мне, — ответил уже не раз сбегавший из дома парень.  
— Но если что-то пойдёт не так, я сразу скажу родителям, где искать твою тупую задницу.  
— Идёт. — Джерард направился к выходу из комнаты брата. — Маршмеллоу не забудь, — бросил он напоследок.

* * *

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Майки и Рэй встретились вновь. Торо зашёл за Уэем и помог ему нести некоторые вещи. Гитарист вёл парня в лес, к тому самому тихому месту, где в первый раз играл ему на гитаре. Когда они пришли Майкл увидел, что теперь на расчищенном участке стояла палатка тёмно-зелёная, горел небольшой костёр, а по небу были рассыпаны сотни звёзд.  
— И давно ты всё это подготовил? — спросил Майк, сбрасывая рюкзак со своих плеч.  
— Сегодня.  
— После озера или до?  
— После.  
Они некоторое время молчали, любуясь звёздным небом, потом Майки достал из рюкзака маршмеллоу. Теперь они жарили зефирки.  
Так они и провели ночь, поедая зефир, рассказывая страшные и не очень истории, играя на гитаре, смотря на звёзды и рисуя знакомые созвездия на запястьях.  
Заснули они лишь под утро, с рассветом, находясь в палатке, в тёплых объятьях друг друга. Возможно, Майки был рад, что у брата появился любовный интерес, ведь иначе бы он сам не вышел тогда на улицу и не столкнулся с парнем, чьи волосы напоминали облако. Кажется, теперь младший Уэй будет сбегать, чтобы встретиться с Рэем.


End file.
